When painting a structure, whether indoors or outdoors, most paint jobs require the use of several cans of paint. Typically, the paint cans are placed in a cardboard carton for transport from the place of purchase to the structure that is being painted. This requires an individual to pick up and carry the oftentimes heavy, cumbersome carton of paint cans to their vehicle, and then, upon reaching their destination, to again pick up and carry the heavy carton to the structure being painted. This also may require walking up steep walkways or a flights of stairs, which can be physically burdensome even for the strongest of individuals. There exists a need, therefore, for a carrying device to easily and comfortably transport several paint cans at a time from one location to another location without undue physical exertion and stress.